


Baby Niall

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blood, Cribs, Daddy!Zayn, M/M, Nappys, Non-Sexual Ageplay, broken glass, daddy!Liam, dummys, little!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Niall hasn’t gotten enough attention due to the tour the boys were on so he decidedly rhat enough is enough and try’s to wake up one of the boys, but only for it to lead to tears and blood. At least Niall got his family back.. kinda





	Baby Niall

 

 

The boys were all stressed from coming back from tour. They had got back to the house yesterday and only wanted to just lay down and sleep. But Niall was different when he was stressed. The boys were all in ageplay, Niall was the baby and the others were the daddy’s: Zayn was papa, Liam was daddy, Harry was baba and Louis was bubby. They were all happy until they had to stop for the next few months for tour. After the tour, the boys forgot about their baby and felt so fucking bad about it because they knew Niall loved ageplay but fucking forgot that THEY were in it too. 

So now, Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn were laying on the sofas in the living room. Niall was on the floor, uncomfortable and in a wet nappy (He wasn’t allowed to change himself and did try to keep it in but as soon as they got back, Niall slipped into one and wet it until it was damp, uncontrollably). 

Niall got fed up with laying on the floor and saw a small space next to Louis, so he got up and crawled over to The sofa (It was either crawling or waddling with the wet nappy) 

Niall tapped on Louis’ cheek who opened his eyes and looked at him, grumbling displeasingly and pushing Niall away from him. Niall fell back and tried to grab onto something before he fell. Plan failed as he grabbed the cloth on the side table that was under one of the boys’ drink of water, making it spill and fall onto the ground with a loud noise, smashed glass going everywhere and some getting in Nialls leg. 

“OH FOR GOD SAKES NIALL!” Liam, the one who saw what happened, shouted as all the boys sat up, startled at the sudden noise. “LOOK WHATS HAPPENED!” Liam looked down at Niall, who covered the glass stuck in his leg and held back the tears. He didn’t mean to smash the glass. But now he did and all the boys hated him and he would get kicked out like his mother kicked him out before One Direction and- 

“Wait, hold on Liam!” Zayn yelled and pulled Liam back, looking at the boy as Harry and Louis started cleaning up “Niall..” Zayn remembered. He always had an aching thought that he wasn’t doing something right with Niall whilst on tour and now it all made sense. He left his baby to fend for himself. Zayn was such a bad father and friend. But he would make it up to him. 

He crouched down and put his hand onto Nialls, the one covering the glass. He slowly lifted his hand as he looked in Nialls very glassy eyes. Zayn had to say that Niall was good at keeping the tears at bay. 

Once Zayn lifted and held Nialls hand he looked down at the cut “Fuck..” he mumbled and turned to Liam, who was gaping like a fish 

“Liam. Go get me some tweezers, a wet flannel and bandage.” Zayn then turned back to Niall and picked him up, placing him on the sofa Harry was laying on (The furthest away from the glass) and held Nialls hand tightly “Your alright Niall. Just a bad cut that we can fix” He smiled and kissed the boy on the cheek. Niall then let it go. Let the tears just out of his system and started to wail, hugging Zayn close. 

Zayn hugged back and kept Nialls cut leg in a comfy position, he didn’t want to hurt the baby. 

Liam came back with the items, along with a blanket and bottle of milk. He heard the wail from the kitchen and instantly remembered Niall was the baby of the group. He too felt like shit. 

Zayn nodded his thanks and took the wet cloth, drying the blood from the cut carefully and then taking the tweezers to pull the glsss out. 

Niall was crying in pain into Liam’s shoulder, the blanket around his small shaking body as Liam held him close, not wanting to let go in fear of the baby disappearing or worst.. Liam forgetting again. 

“Oh Niall it’s alright.. and done, there you go sweetie, now the bandage” Zayn soothes as he talked through the whole process. Harry and Louis weren’t in the room now, they were both in the kitchen, putting all the glass shards into the bin. 

“And done. Oh baby you did such a good job” Zayn sat up and hugged Niall and Liam tightly. 

After a while, Liam re-arranged Niall as softly as he could so he was laying in Zayn and Liam’s laps, his lower half in Zayn and top in Liam’s. Liam grabbed the bottle of warm (Not very warm now because of the wait for them to stop hugging and actually move away from each other) milk and put it up to Nialls lips. The boy easily latched onto it and suckled on it, loving the attention he missed. 

Zayn was lightly rubbing his injured leg but keeping away from the cut and Liam was patting his shoulder with his free hand. Niall smiles up at Liam, placing his hand onto his and keeping the bottle in place, in his mouth. 

Liam and Zayn smiled and cooed, and for a moment, the regret and sadness wasn’t there. Until the moment got too happy (because who ever the fuck was up there wouldn’t let them be happy) and instantly the regret popped back into place in the front of the adults’ mind. 

But baby Niall was infront of that regret. Always. 

 They would prove that again. 

 

 


End file.
